I'm Always Watching You
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: Lord of Shadows 1. Grabriel and Zobek give each other kisses


The night was cold as Gabriel and Zobek entered the village of Wygol. Thick shafts of ice hung from the tilting roofs and frightened faces looked down on them from high windows. The vampire castle loomed in the distance, a full moon illuminating the peaked roofs of the towers.

"We should keep moving while the night is clear." Gabriel said, his eyes nothing but dark slivers hidden under his shaggy brown hair.

"Nay," Zobek began, "We should rest through the night and continue at dawn. The vampires will be weak then."

"I'm not afraid of the vampires, Zobek. I know I can destroy them!" Gabriel hissed and they came to a stop on the frosty cobblestones.

"That's not what I said." Zobek replied, his voice rich and musky. "I know you haven't slept in days." He whispered.

"Have you been watching me?" Gabriel bristled.

"I'm always watching you Gabriel," Zobek's eyes glistened in amusement, "when will you learn that?"

Gabriel turned away, his fist clenching in displeasure.

"I have a contact here that we can stay with." Zobek started off and again and Gabriel followed

Gabriel and Zobek approached a rickety door in a small, shadowed alleyway. Zobek knocked forcefully; his taught, aged hand vibrating the darkened bloodwood egress.

"Who goes?" croaked a gurgling voice from beyond the entryway.

"It is I, Zobek of the Brotherhood." Zobek's voice carried in the empty night air. Gabriel looked around suspiciously. Vampires could attack at any time, and he had to be ready.

"Ahh, Zobek. It's been a long time since you've come hither." The voice said and the door creaked open. Within was a chilly, dank corridor. A crinkled old man with a bowed back and wide simpering eyes greeted them with a crooked tooth smile.

"Macreary, my friend." Zobek walked forward with a grin and slapped the old man amiably on his bony shoulder."

"Who's this?" Macreary eyed Gabriel cheerlessly. "You know we don't take kindly to strangers in these parts."

"Don't worry," Zobek smirked, "He's with _me_."

Macreary moved out of the way and Gabriel brushed passed him with a glower.

"Are you staying the night?" Macreary said as he closed the door and bolted it tightly.

"Aye," Zobek uttered softly in the darkness.

"I'm afraid I only have one spare room." Macreary ambled by and lit and dim candle in the hallway. "If you two would follow me."

Gabriel and Zobek followed Macreary up a winding flight of steps, passing decrepit walls covered in bony abscesses of pale white moss. The wind blew fitfully through cracks in the masonry, tousling Gabriel's chunky locks.

They came to a landing at the top of the stairs, the roof beams creaked above them and glittering moonlight trickled through a cleft between the roof tiles.

"Here we are." Macreary said, unlocking the door with a rusty key. The door opened with a sickening bleat as the hinges ground together. Macreary entered first and lit a sole candle on a dusty table in the corner.

"My thanks." Zobek said, inclining his head to Macreary as he passed. "We'll be gone in the morning."

"Very well." Macreary nodded.

Gabriel followed after Zobek as Macreary left down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

The room was sparsely furnished and the lone candle cast fitful shadows on the barren walls. There was no fireplace in the room, and it was cold enough to see the breath of the two Knights. A low bed sat against a wall, its bottom partially caved in.

"What kind of hospitality is this?" Gabriel said in obvious disdain.

"Gabriel, please," Zobek began, "it's blessing enough that Macreary let us both stay the night, knowing who we are."

"Then why are we staying at all, Zobek?" Gabriel growled. "We shouldn't be here, we should move on. Every moment we spend here is another moment wasted!"

Zobek has already begun to remove his weather-beaten armor as Gabriel protested.

"Listen Gabriel, the vampires are stronger than you know. You can't fathom what tribulations lay ahead." Zobek said firmly, tossing his sword to the side with a clatter. He faced Gabriel, his eyes smoldering in exasperation.

"I will face any challenge that lies in my path!" Gabriel snarled at the older Knight defiantly.

"Don't be reckless!" Zobek exhaled warningly, his eyes narrowing. "You need your rest, Gabriel. Remember what happened Claudia!"

Gabriel whirled, his anger seething. "How dare you Zobek! How dare you presume to understand what I feel!"

"Oh, I know what you feel Gabriel. I can see it in the way you fight. Your desperation to forget the past. It's obvious Gabriel. You're an open book." Zobek whispered, his deep voice pleading.

Gabriel breathed deeply, his rage threatening to explode. "No." he panted, "No!"

Gabriel swung his gauntleted fist at Zobek. The more experience Knight caught the blow mid-swing, twisting Gabriel arm around. Gabriel grunted in pain, and aimed with his other hand at Zobek's face. Zobek moved out of the way and twisted Gabriel around so that Gabriel's arm was pinned behind his back. Zobek shoved him forcefully against the wall, his heavy breath flitting against Gabriel ear.

"I understand your pain," Zobek murmured against Gabriel's skin. "I've been watching you for so long," he said as Gabriel struggled in his grasp.

"Even before your wife died. I knew. I knew you would be the one." Zobek finished. Gabriel went limp in his grasp.

A chocked sob erupted from Gabriel's thin lips. "If only I could have been there for her." He gasped. A single tear trailed down his stern face.

"It's alright to cry Gabriel. But you can't undo the past. The only thing we can do now is to fight for the future. Think of all the people who need you Gabriel, think of-" Zobek's voice faltered as well as his grip. Gabriel turned and stared into Zobek's dark, liquid obsidian eyes.

An unspoken whisper passed between them. A whisper that spoke of mutual understanding, mutual loneliness, mutual _longing_.

Zobek lifted his rugged hand and brushed a thick tendril of Gabriel's chocolate hair away from his milky cheek. Gabriel gripped Zobek's hand uncertainly, his eyes unblinking and filled with an aching need. The younger man leaned in slowly. The lips of the two knights' met, gently and hesitantly. Zobek leaned into Gabriel's gesture, his heart racing as his secret passions suddenly came to fruition. Just as the kiss deepened, Gabriel turned away, his face flushing in shame.

"No, we can't do this Zobek" He muttered, turning away, his hand clenching on the wall.

"Gabriel, it's alright-"

"How? How can we? The world is in shambles, Zobek! At every turn I am told that I am the chosen one, destined to save humanity from this wretched curse. Yet- everyone that I have loved, everyone who has trusted me- they are all dead. And you also-"

"Shh, shh, hush now." Zobek wrapped his strong arms around Gabriel's waist, holding him close. "Have you no faith in me, Gabriel? Werewolves, vampires, ogres, witches- I have bested them all in my time. Do you think I would fall prey to whatever haunts your steps so easily?

If there is anywhere in this world that you could be safe, Gabriel, it would be by my side."

Gabriel chuckled darkly, the flickering shadows playing across his face as his conflicted feelings played across his eyes. "Safety is an illusion."

"Maybe," Zobek breathed as he turned Gabriel to face him. The older man's eyes were searching, imploring, "But this moment is not an illusion." And he leaned in, taking Gabriel's lips in his own.

Gabriel did not turn away this time. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Zobek's neck, working at the simple ties that held his long white hair in place. Zobek's beard was rough against Gabriel's face, but he welcomed the sensation, letting go of his painful thoughts and focusing only on the pleasure of the moment.


End file.
